Les liens du sang
by Thiaz
Summary: La guerre contre Valentin fait rage dans le monde terrestre. Mais de quel côté va-t-elle pencher lorsque de jeunes shadowhunters mystérieux apparaissent au milieu de ce conflit? (ABANDONNÉE)
1. Chapter 1: La fuite

**Bonjour à tous! Dans cette histoire, vous allez suivre la voie d'un frère et d'une sœur dans le monde des shadowhunters. Mystère, romance et aventure seront de la partie, alors accrochez-vous bien.  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La traque**

**_Au cœur d'une forêt, près de New-York_**

Mon cœur, c'était tout ce que je pouvais entendre. Ses battements incessants, rapide et perforant ma cage thoracique. J'étais à bout de souffle, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant.

Le danger était proche et de plus en plus pressant. Mon frère était derrière moi et je voyais dans son regard la même peur qui m'habitais. Il était à peine plus jeune que moi, mais il était habituellement quelqu'un de mature et responsable. En tout cas, certainement plus que moi.

Ma gorge se noua en le voyant si terrifié. Tous les deux, nous n'avions jamais directement eu à faire à des démons, encore moins à tout un contingent. Pourquoi nous poursuivaient-ils ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? J'avais tant de questions qui ne trouveront probablement aucune réponse si on ne sort pas de cette satanée forêt.

Mon cœur s'emballait encore plus qu'il ne l'ait déjà été lorsque je vis derrière mon frère des yeux jaunes à glacer le sang.

« Aaron, attention ! »

Ma voix empressée et tremblante résonnait sans fin dans la forêt lugubre. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il sortit sa lame séraphique et transperça d'un coup unique le thorax du démon qui se trouvait derrière lui. Dans un nuage de poussière, le monstre disparut. Il était mort.

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement en voyant mon frère indemne. J'avais oubliée à quel point il était fort et rapide avec sa lame pendant ses entraînements. Il s'approcha de moi et me fit une légère tape sur l'épaule tout en regardant droit dans mes yeux bruns.

« Merci, Hannah. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer cette fois. »

Il soupira tout en s'appuyant sur un tronc d'arbre. Il était épuisé et cela se voyait à vue d'œil. Il passa sa main droite dans ses courts cheveux noirs.

« Tu sais que je ferais toujours tout pour mon petit frère ! »

Je me moquais de lui bien sûr, mais mon but était surtout de détendre l'atmosphère. Comment être serein alors que des centaines de démons étaient actuellement à notre recherche ?

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps avant qu'il ne me réponde avec dédain.

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas juste, on a seulement un an de décalage ! »

Il semblait légèrement offensé et cela me fit rire. Mon frère était tout mon opposé, et pourtant je l'aimais énormément. Il faut dire qu'on a eu la vie dure lui, moi et maman.

« Au moins je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Merci. »

Aaron semblait soulagé et cela me fit sourire. J'observais le ciel et ses milliards d'étoiles quand je lui répondis simplement.

« A ton service ! J'espère que je peux également compter sur toi ! »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais mon frère n'hésita pas à me démontrer sa totale loyauté en moi.

« Bien sûr ! À la vie, à la mort comme on dit ! »

Aaron détourna son regard de moi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué lorsqu'il devait exprimer ses sentiments, un peu comme moi en fait.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, il ajouta rapidement.

« En parlant de notre santé, on devrait sans doute repartir. J'ai bien peur que les démons soient toujours à notre recherche. »

Ses yeux étaient rivés dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Ils étaient de la même couleur que les miens, c'était évident puisqu'il était mon frère de sang. Son regard était perçant et aiguisé, comme s'il espérait voir quelque chose dans cette épaisse obscurité.

Il n'avait pas tort. On s'était bien assez reposés. Si on ne repartait pas maintenant, les démons risqueraient de nous rattraper.

« Tu as sans doute raison, de toute façon cette forêt me file la chair de poule. Pas question d'y rester une minute de plus. »

J'étais catégorique et cela eut l'effet de faire rire mon frère. C'est dans cette ambiance décontractée que nous reprenions notre chemin.

Néanmoins, quelques minutes seulement après notre départ, nous pouvions entendre des bruits sourds au loin derrière nous. Les démons se rapprochaient, j'en étais certaine.

« On doit se grouiller de rentrer à la maison Aaron, dépêche-toi ! J'entends les démons derrières-nous. »

Je commençais à paniquer et à regretter de nous être arrêtés aussi longtemps. Il comprit tout de suite où je voulais en venir et hocha assurément sa tête. On empressa le pas sans vraiment savoir où nous nous dirigions. On ne voyait rien, notre vision était obstruée par l'obscurité de la forêt. Les racines sur le chemin menaçaient de nous faire chuter, mais on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, on ne devait pas s'arrêter.

C'est alors que dans ma hâte, je trébuchai sur une racine profonde.

« Ouille… »

J'avais mal. Tomber à une cadence de marche aussi rapide était très assourdissant. Mon frère remarqua ma détresse et revint sur ses pas pour me relever. Il me porta un regard inquiet.

« Merci. Ça va, je vais bien. »

Malheureusement pour nous, les démons se rapprochaient à vive allure. Avant que nous ayons pu reprendre notre course, un amas de démons s'était déjà formé autour de nous. Il n'y avait aucune issue.

« Hannah… »

Aaron me regarda avec insistance. Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait faire, mais ce serait du suicide. Ces démons étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, on ne pourrait jamais y venir à bout. Il fallait coopérer. Au moins on gagnera du temps jusqu'à ce que maman nous retrouve. Enfin c'était ce que j'espérais.

« Non, on doit coopérer. Ce serait du suicide, même pour nous. Il faut qu'on gagne un maximum de temps. »

En lui murmurant ces mots, je pouvais voir sa confusion dans son regard.

« Tu veux coopérer ? Et s'ils décident de nous tuer ? C'est trop risqué, il faut agir. »

« Il ne le feront pas, crois-moi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous avons de la valeur à leurs yeux. On devrait l'utiliser à notre avantage. Aie confiance en moi s'il-te-plaît. »

Il réfléchit à mon offre quelques instants, puis céda à ma requête.

« Très bien, je te fais confiance. Mais si ça foire, tu m'en devras une. »

« Je crois que si ça foire, on ne sera plus là pour en discuter. Mais soit, j'honorerais ma part du marché. »

Je lui fis un sourire sarcastique qu'il ne tarda pas à en faire la mimique.

Pendant ce temps-là, d'autres démons avaient afflué à notre position. Nous n'avions plus le choix. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sortir de ce pétrin.

**_Institut de New-York_**

J'étais morte de fatigue. Cette dernière attaque de démons m'avait épuisée. J'étais prête à me coucher dans ma chambre de l'institut quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper. La porte s'entrouvrit.

« Clary, tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ? Ma mère demande à nous voir. »

Maryse ? Je me demande pourquoi elle souhaite nous voir à cette heure-ci. Peut-être encore des démons, qui sait ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cela doit être assez important pour qu'elle demande une réunion d'urgence.

« Un instant j'arrive tout de suite Isabelle ! Il faut juste que je trouve un truc à me mettre. »

J'étais surprise que ce soit Isabelle qui soit venue me chercher. Habituellement ce serait plutôt Jace qui se serait déplacé. Enfin avant que Valentin nous annonce notre relation frère-sœur. Depuis, il ne m'adresse plus la parole. Quelle galère !

« Tu as qu'à rester en petite chemise, je suis sûr que ça plaira à tous ceux qui seront présents ! »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil en entrant dans la pièce. Elle semblait joyeuse mais malheureusement il était tard et je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à ce genre de blague.

« Haha, très drôle… C'est plutôt ton genre ça, non ? »

Mon sarcasme n'avait probablement pas eu l'effet escompté puisqu'elle s'approcha de moi les sourcils froncés. Elle me prit les mains et me regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Sans doute. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu sembles assez distante ces temps-ci. C'est à cause de Jace ? »

Bingo. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher à Isabelle Lightwood. Mais je n'étais pas prête à en parler. Et puis il fallait d'abord que j'ai une discussion avec l'intéresser. J'entrepris donc un ton désapprobateur tout en libérant mes mains de son emprise.

« Non ça n'a rien à voir. Laisse-moi tranquille d'accord ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à en parler pour le moment. »

Je ne cherchais pas à être énervé, mais il fallait absolument que je me sorte de cette discussion. Connaissant Izzy, si je ne lui disais pas clairement ce que je voulais, elle continuera la conversation. C'est surement ce que font les amis après tout. À vouloir le bien de ceux qui leur sont proches.

Pendant que je m'habillais, je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil qu'elle avait toujours le regard porté sur ses mains, les mains que j'ai repoussées. Un genre de regret commençait à s'installer dans mon esprit.

« D'accord si c'est ce que tu veux. De toute façon nous sommes attendues, dépêche-toi. »

Elle semblait à la fois calme, triste et évasive. Elle savait probablement que ce n'était pas le bon moment de m'ennuyer.

Je finis rapidement de m'habiller, puis, je me dirigeais vers la porte de ma chambre quand Isa reprit la parole.

« Néanmoins, sache qu'on l'aura cette conversation toutes les deux. Je n'aime pas te voir en colère et encore moins contre moi. Je sais que quelque chose de tracasse et que tu ne souhaites pas m'en faire part pour le moment. Mais sache que tes amis sont là pour toi. Promets-moi de venir me voir quand tu voudras en parler. »

Je l'avais blessé et j'en étais désolé. Elle était sérieuse, je le voyais dans son regard. Je n'avais pas cœur à débattre alors je lui fis un simple hochement approbateur de la tête.

« Très bien, allons-y. »

Elle me dirigea à l'extérieur de la pièce jusqu'au lieu de réunion. Là-bas, tout le monde était déjà présent. Maryse, Robert, Lydia, Alec et Jace. J'observais Isabelle prendre place au côté de son frère biologique. Je la suivie rapidement pour ne pas avoir à être à côté de Jace. Je n'avais pas la tête à faire face à son ignorance de mon existence.

« Nous sommes enfin au complet. »

La mère d'Isabelle semblait légèrement anxieuse. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? J'allais prendre l'initiative de le lui demander quand Jace me coupa.

« Bon alors, pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ? Encore un démon à vaincre ? »

Jace était impatient, je pouvais le voir. Il n'avait pas vraiment dû apprécier de devoir se relever avant même d'avoir pu s'endormir. Cette pensée me fit sourire, mais je m'employais à garder une expression neutre.

« Oui et non. Pas tout à fait. Voyez-vous, nos capteurs ont repéré une masse de démons prêts d'une forêt à la bordure de New-York. »

Les mots de Maryse résonnaient dans ma tête. Ce pourrait-il qu'un rassemblement des partisans de Valentin ait lieu en ce moment même ? Si c'était vrai, il fallait se dépêcher d'y aller.

Je pouvais voir Jace me dévisager non loin. Il semblait s'interroger autant que moi sur ce que sa mère adoptive venait de nous révéler. Il détourna rapidement le regard quand il vit que je l'observais également. Pourquoi cherchait-il autant à m'éviter ? Ce n'était pas de ma faute si on était frère et sœur après tout. On ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Ma réflexion fut interrompue quand Alec prit la parole.

« Comment ça une masse ? »

Il semblait quelque peu surpris et contrarié. Enfin du moins c'est ce qui me semblait. Il était très difficile de lire dans le frère d'Izzy. Il suffisait de voir son visage neutre qui ne laissait percevoir aucunes émotions. D'un autre côté, depuis qu'il avait assumé sa sexualité dans les bras de Magnus la semaine dernière, il semblait plus heureux.

Quand je pense qu'il était amoureux de Jace. Cela avait dû lui briser le cœur de nous voir nous rapprocher. Comme cela avait dû blesser Lydia d'être abandonnée par Alec lors de leur faux mariage. Je savais qu'ils ne ressentaient rien l'un pour l'autre, mais ça avait tout de même dû être un choc pour elle. Elle n'avait personne pour la réconforter à la différence d'Alec.

« Des centaines de démons se sont regroupés au même endroit. Et ceux-là ne sont pas faibles. Bien au contraire, ils font partis des plus puissants. »

La pièce à peine illuminée accentuait la tension déjà palpable dans la pièce. Les mots de Robert étaient graves et secs. Il parlait presque comme s'il connaissait la force de ces démons. C'est sans aucun doute parce que lui et sa femme faisaient partis du cercle auparavant.

Je savais que mon intuition commençait à se confirmer. Valentin était dehors et ce serait l'occasion de lui dire quelques mots. Il fallait absolument que je retrouve ma mère.

« Comment c'est possible ?! Je croyais que Valentin avait recruté tous les démons. Ou bien est-ce lui qui les a envoyés ?! »

Je parlais d'une voix assurée et forte, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs ? Tous les regards étaient portés sur moi.

« En effet, nous avons constaté que ce sont bien les démons de Valentin, mais malheureusement aucune trace de lui. »

C'était maintenant au tour de Lydia de parler. Je lui remerciai mentalement de m'avoir sauvée de ce calvaire.

« La pourriture, si je le trouve, je le tue. »

Jace était très en colère. Je pouvais le comprendre, notre père retenait notre mère et essayait de nous tuer après tout. J'étais d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

J'entendis Isabelle soupirer lourdement à côté de moi. Elle était irrémédiablement ennuyée par la conversation.

« On a donc à faire à une horde de démons, chouette ! Je crois que je vais aller me refaire une beauté si vous voulez bien. »

« Pas si vite, je n'ai pas terminé. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, pas tout à fait. Ces démons ne se sont pas rassemblés par hasard au milieu de nulle part. Ils traquent deux jeunes personnes. »

J'étais perdue. Envoyer tout un contingent de monstres pour seulement deux personnes ? Avait-il quelque chose de spécial pour que Valentin s'intéresse autant à eux ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être des shadowhunters étant donné qu'ils étaient tous rentrés à l'institut ce soir. Peut-être des créatures obscures ? Je ne comprenais pas. Il fallait que je sache.

« Quoi ? Toute une horde pour seulement deux humains ? Comment est-ce-possible ? »

J'attendais avec appréhension la réponse de Maryse. Que pouvait-elle bien nous cacher ?

« Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas humains, Clarissa. Du sang d'ange coule dans leurs veines, ce sont des shadowhunters. »

Des shadowhunters non répertoriés ? Seraient-ils comme je l'étais, caché de Valentin ? Ou bien étaient-ils des renégats ? Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Il fallait qu'on aille les sauver. Et maintenant. J'espérais qu'on pourrait en apprendre davantage sur la localisation de ma mère.

« Pas de questions ? Bien. Maintenant au travail. Ces jeunes shadowhunters ont besoin de votre aide alors dépêchez-vous ! »

La mère Lightwood semblait un peu sur les nerfs. C'est comme si elle ne nous avait pas tout dit. J'écartais rapidement cette hypothèse de mon esprit tout en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Il fallait se préparer rapidement.

J'enfilais le plus vite possible une autre tenue que celle que j'avais portée pendant notre réunion. Il fallait que je sois à l'aise pour combattre tous ces démons.

Une fois prête, je me dirigeais vers le rangement de lames séraphiques pour m'en procurer une quand je vis Alec et Jace discuter.

J'étais contente qu'ils se soient tous les deux réconciliés. Leur lien de parabatai était si puissant, cela aurait été triste de les voir se séparer. J'aimerais tellement partager cette complicité avec quelqu'un, un jour.

« Je suis prête. »

« Il ne manquait plus que toi, si tu es prête allons-y ! »

En partant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Maryse. Pourquoi semblait-elle autant impliquée dans tout ceci ? Quelque chose se tramait et ce qui était sûr, c'est que j'étais prête à le découvrir coûte que coûte.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**A la prochaine pour la suite!**


	2. Chapter 2: La confrontation

**Bonjour! Nous nous retrouvons pour le second chapitre de mon histoire sur les Shadowhunters.  
**

**Précision: Cette histoire est centrée sur mes deux OC, mais il y aura bien évidemment nos protagonistes principaux qui seront de la partie! C'est pour cela que cette histoire disposera de plusieurs points de vue, suivant les différents chapitres, afin d'avoir une perception différente d'une même situation.  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La confrontation**

**_Au cœur d'une forêt, près de New-York_**

La situation était critique. Les Démons nous encerclaient de toute part et il n'y avait aucun itinéraire de fuite pour moi et ma sœur. Nous étions pris au piège dans ce carcan démoniaque.

Son plan de collaborer avec ces démons afin de gagner du temps me semblait peine perdue. Comment pourrait-on prédire que notre mère viendrait à notre secours à temps ? Et même si c'était le cas, pourrait-elle vraiment repousser autant de démons par elle-même ?

Il y avait bien trop d'inconnus pour que je puisse me sentir à l'aise. Étant d'ordinaire quelqu'un de calculé et réfléchi, je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour me mettre dans une pareil situation.

Une goutte de sueur froide coulait le long de mon visage. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma sœur, je pouvais voir qu'elle semblait elle aussi sous tension. Après tout, comment ne pas l'être ? Si on venait à se faire capturer, notre communauté entière serait en grand danger.

Tout reposait sur notre capacité à gagner du temps. Tout reposait sur ce coup de poker qui pourrait nous rapporter quitte ou double.

Néanmoins j'avais confiance en elle, en Hannah, c'est pourquoi j'avais accepté son plan suicidaire. Je sentis une main contracter mon épaule ce qui eut pour effet de me sortir de ma torpeur. Je tournais rapidement ma tête en direction d'Hannah et je vis son regard doux et familier se poser sur moi.

« Aaron, je suis sûr que maman est en chemin, elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Reste calme et respire un bon coup. »

Son regard dévia légèrement vers ma main droite qui se trouvait sur le fourreau de ma lame séraphique. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? J'avais dû inconsciemment resserrer mon étreinte dessus. Très rapidement, je suivis le conseil de ma grande sœur et pris une grande inspiration d'air frais avant d'expirer d'un coup sec.

« Je crois que tu as raison, merci Hannah ! »

Je lui jetais un regard plein de gratitude tout en croisant les bras. Après tout elle avait très certainement raison. Notre mère finirait par venir nous sauver, il n'en pouvait être autrement.

Avec cette nouvelle détermination, je me sentis gonfler à bloc et prêt mettre à exécution notre plan. Les démons se rassemblaient toujours plus nombreux autour de nous et l'obscurité ambiante renforçait leur forme menaçante. Ils étaient peut-être plus nombreux, mais nous n'étions pas pour autant faible. Je savais que même si la situation dégénérait, nous avions un atout spécial ma sœur et moi qui nous donnait un avantage exponentiel sur eux. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils recherchaient en nous traquant jusque dans cette forêt.

En levant la tête au ciel, je pouvais voir la pleine lune brulé d'une lumière apaisante dans cette nuit obscure. Elle semblait être le seul point d'ancrage de la lumière dans cette ténébreuse forêt.

« Mais je te retourne le compliment. Je ne pense pas être le seul à avoir de l'appréhension, hein ? »

Je connaissais Hannah par cœur. Ce n'était pas une dure à cuir, loin de là. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle aussi n'était pas aussi sereine qu'elle semblait vouloir me montrer.

Mes mots étaient quelques peu sarcastiques mais ce que je voulais par-dessus tout, c'était être rassurant. Hannah se tourna pleinement vers moi et roula des yeux tout en riant légèrement.

« C'est vrai, je devrais suivre mes propres conseils plus souvent. Tu es toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois. »

Elle respira calmement quelques instants. Je lui fis un clin d'œil exagéré tout en lui répondant sur le même ton.

« Tu es peut-être l'ainée de nous deux, mais tu sais bien que je suis le plus réfléchi ! »

« Oui mais tu- »

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de me répondre, une voix se mit à retentir tout proche de nous.

« Shadowhunters ! Enfin nous vous trouvons. »

Un homme se mit en avant hors de la horde de démons. Il avait la peau pâle et des yeux rouges à glacer le sang. Ses cheveux étaient longs et frisés d'un châtain très clair, presque blond. Il portait des vêtements délavés et ternes. Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, je savais que c'était un démon et qu'il appartenait au Cercle, un groupuscule dont j'ai tant entendu parler. En effet, il portait sa marque brulé sur son cou.

« Ils appartiennent donc au Cercle, comme nous le soupçonnions, Aaron. »

Ma sœur ne détacha pas son regard de l'homme devant nous.

« Oui… »

« Mais celui-là n'est pas un démon ordinaire, il dégage une certaine supériorité face à ses subalternes. »

Je fis un mouvement de la tête pour désigner l'homme qui venait de parler.

« Voyons, ne faites pas les timides. Approchez-vous ! Moi et mes frères sommes ici pour vous rapporter à notre maître Valentin. Vous n'avez aucun espoir de vous enfuir alors abdiqué ! »

Le démon supérieur fit un geste de la main comme pour nous inviter à le rejoindre. Les démons autour de nous semblaient nous menacer de suivre ses indications avec des grognements inhumains.

D'un regard entendu, moi et ma sœur avions décidé de mettre en œuvre notre plan. À l'unisson, nous nous approchions de celui qui avait l'apparence d'un homme.

« Très bien, mais pouvons-nous au moins avoir un nom pour savoir à qui nous nous adressons ? Où vous allez continuer à vous adresser à nous comme si vous nous connaissiez alors que nous ne vous connaissons même pas ? »

D'un ton assuré et d'un regard affuté, je fis un simple geste du bras dans sa direction. À cela, il sourit machiavéliquement.

« Mais c'est par ce que nous vous connaissons Darkwood ! Votre famille est très importante dans le plan de notre maître. Mais pour en venir à votre question, soit, vous pouvez m'appeler Alexei si le cœur vous en dit. »

Sans même émettre le moindre son, le regard que j'échangeais avec ma sœur était lourd de sens. Comment pouvait-il savoir notre nom de famille ? Nous savions grâce à notre mère que le monde obscur existait et que nous étions des shadowhunters, mais elle ne nous avait jamais dit avoir un lien avec ces démons. Qu'est-ce qu'il se tramait ici ?

« Comment ça notre famille est importante ? Nous ne savons même pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! »

Hannah commença quelque peu à perdre son sang-froid. Je pouvais discerner de la confusion et de la colère dans ses yeux bruns. Elle avait les poings refermés et semblait prête à bondir sur le démon pour obtenir une réponse.

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas ? C'est fort dommage pour vous car nous ne sommes pas sans savoir que vous possédez certains dons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon cœur rata un battement en écoutant ses derniers mots. Comment ? Comment pouvait-il être au courant de notre secret ? Comment pouvait-il savoir, lui, un monstre sans cervelle, le secret si ardemment défendu de notre famille ?

J'étais perdu dans la confusion. Seuls les membres de notre communauté savaient cela. Quels autres secrets avait-il accès que nous ne connaissions même pas moi et ma sœur ?

« Allons bon, je ne vous ai pas encore coupé la langue ! Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, alors suivez-nous sans faire d'histoire. »

Pendant que je ne prêtais pas attention, le démon supérieur avait ouvert un portail magique derrière lui. J'imaginais qu'il devait mener jusqu'à son maître, le soi-disant Valentin. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je pensai que cela aurait été une bonne idée de traverser ce portail pour obtenir des réponses de celui qui voulait semble-t-il à tel point nous trouver. Néanmoins, cette idée me passa très rapidement sachant ce qu'il ferait de moi et de ma sœur. Probablement quelque chose de sinistre.

Je secouais rapidement la tête pour m'enlever cette information de la tête. Des démons commençaient déjà à emprunter le portail, mais cet Alexei restait en arrière pour s'assurer que nous le suivions.

« Traversez, maintenant ! »

Le démon se montrait autoritaire en voyant notre abstinence. Cependant, à peine il eut fait un pas dans notre direction qu'une dague se planta dans son épaule droite.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

En un coup d'éclat, une dizaine de shadowhunters se jetaient sur les démons qui n'avaient pas encore emprunté le portail tout en poussant des cris de ralliement. Les hurlements de douleurs des démons résonnaient dans la forêt.

« Ils sont arrivés ! Je n'y crois pas, ils sont vraiment venus ! »

Ma sœur avait hurlé ses mots. Elle semblait avoir reçu une piqûre d'adrénaline puisque sans une once d'hésitation elle se jeta plein le corps avec sa lame séraphique à la main sur Alexei.

Le démon n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup, déjà blessé par une dague angélique auparavant. La lame perfora sont thorax avant de ressortir de son corps dans une giclée de sang de démon.

« Ce n'est pas fini, on se retrouvera. Et la prochaine fois, je vous ferais souffrir ! »

Dans un dernier effort, il sauta à travers le portail. Celui-ci se referma dès son passage, condamnant par la même occasion les derniers démons qu'il avait laissé derrière à l'abandon.

Le combat semblait gagner d'avance contre les dernières créatures des ombres, mais alors que je regardais mes confrères combattre, un démon se rua sur moi avec ses griffes acérées. Je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps de sortir mon arme. Je fermais mes yeux par réflexe du choc que j'allais subir.

Mais il n'en était rien. J'entendis un simple bruit de lame transperçant un corps, et ce n'était pas le mien. En ouvrant les yeux, j'aperçu le démon disparaître dans un nuage de cendres et de poussières.

« Arrête de rêvasser et viens nous aider à en finir avec eux Aaron ! »

J'observais avec surprise mon ami d'enfance en train de me sourire juste à côté de là où se trouvait le démon prêt à m'achever.

« Joshua ! »

Par instinct, je le pris dans mes bras pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Il semblait quelque peu rigide et se détacha de moi assez rapidement.

« Tu ne veux quand même pas que je plante mon trident dans un de tes bras. Ce serait dommage pour combattre tous ces monstres ! »

En effet, il avait son arme de prédilection, son trident, dans sa main droite. Il semblait en revanche assez distant et gêné mais je décidais de ne pas y prêter attention pour le moment. Il y avait beaucoup plus important en jeu.

« Ce serait ta première victoire contre moi. Et nous ne sommes même pas en duel ! »

Je décidais de le taquiner légèrement pour détendre l'atmosphère chargée. Il roula les yeux et lâcha un sourire sincère.

« Enfin bref, on devrait aller aider les autres. Viens. »

En tandem, nous combattions les dernières forces démoniaques. Rien ne semblait pouvoir nous arrêter et rapidement, le dernier démon était mort. Ma sœur nous rejoignit nonchalamment et fut aussi surprise que moi de voir Joshua ici.

« Joshua ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On t'a envoyé pour nous venir en aide ? »

Tout en parlant calmement, elle l'enlaça à son tour pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

« C'est votre mère. Elle a senti que quelque chose clochait quand vous n'êtes pas rentrés à temps au sanctuaire. »

C'est vrai, notre mère. On avait plein de questions à lui poser et ça ne pouvait clairement pas attendre plus longtemps.

« D'ailleurs elle est où ? On a besoin de lui demander quelque chose d'urgent ! »

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui pris la parole. Mais il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour avoir une réponse.

« Je suis là mon fils. »

Je me retournais rapidement pour voir ma mère se ruer vers nous avec un regard soucieux sur le visage. Elle avait ses deux dagues de sortis, une dans chaque main qu'elle s'empressa de ranger dans leur fourreau respectif.

« Je crois qu'on a beaucoup à se raconter maman. »

Je lui fis un regard croisé avec Hannah et nous savions tous les trois que la discussion allait être longue et pas forcément des plus plaisante.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Une discussion houleuse semble se profiler pour nos protagonistes, n'est-ce pas? Mais où se trouve les membres de l'Institut de New-York partis à la recherche des deux jeunes shadowhunters? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!**

**À la prochaine!**


End file.
